The present application relates gene rally to a control valve. More specifically i t re lates t o a control valve used with compressors. Most specifically it relates to a blowdown valve used with one or more oil free two stage screw compressors.
Power consumption for a two stage dry (oil free) screw compressor is significantly reduced if the interstage and the second stage are both decompressed when the compressor i s running unloaded. The problem with decompressing both stages. however, is that if the second stage blowdown valve malfunctions. the interstage blowdown valve will decompress the interstage and leave a large differential pressure on the second stage. This large differential pressure will raise the temperature of the second stage, possibly leading to compressor failured.
Previous compressors avoided the above problem by only unloading pressure from the second stage and not from both stages. The disadvantage however, of unloading pressure only from the second stage when running the compressor unloaded is that the compressor""s power consumption is greater than if both stages are unloaded.
Previous valve mechanisms for compressors have not adequately addressed the problem of simultaneously decompressing two isolated stages. U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,444 to Williams discloses valve mechanisms 104 and 110 which are controlled by the same control line 158 and operate in a similar manner. With valve 104, for example, control line 158 can move piston 130 to control whether pipe 106 is in communication with pipe 113 or pipe 102. The disadvantage with using these valves as blowdown valves for a two stage compressor is that if one valve should malfunction, the other valve may continue to function, possibly leading to compressor failure.
What is desired, therefore, is a reliable mechanism for a two stage dry screw compressor to decompress the interstage blowdown valve when the second stage blowdown valve is activated.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a blowdown valve for two stages of a multi-stage compressor such that the valve reliably decompresses the interstage when the second stage is decompressed.
The object of the invention is achieved by a blowdown valve that uses a single control signal to simultaneously decompress the interstage when the second stage is decompressed. The valve uses a series of sliding spools located linearly within a single bore to either prevent or allow fluid communication between two isolated passageways each having an inlet port and a discharge port. The valve can be reliably used as a two stage blowdown valve in a multi-stage compressor sv""stem.